1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to anti-virus protection systems and methods, and more particularly, to anti-virus protection systems and methods, in which scanning and/or filtering are/is performed on malignant virus in a service server so as to minimally use a restrictive memory and central process unit (CPU) resource of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, users have to be careful because undesired software is installed in a system, or the system are hijacked simply by being linked with famous searching web pages, or clicking images, as well as by opening attached files, and downloading software.
A wireless communication system is less dependent upon an operating system (OS) and a file system, and treats less important data, than a computer. Accordingly, so far, mobile virus in the wireless communication system has not been recognized as a serious problem, and also damage due to the mobile virus has not been serious.
However, currently, wireless terminals have been developed as smart phones by employing various functions of computers, and wireless networks of wireless terminals have been enlarged so as to correspond to the Internet. Thus, virus may also be likely to damage the wireless network of the wireless terminal, like in computers.
In addition, as users able to perform stock exchanges and bank accounts by using wireless terminals, damage due to mobile virus may be gradually increased. In addition, the damage may more affect wireless terminals, than computers, security of wireless terminals is one of most important issues.
An anti-virus system of a mobile device downloads an entire virus database DB from a server in order to update the virus DB in the mobile device. Thus, a large amount of data traffic is transmitted between servers and devices, communication resources are wasted. In addition, it is difficult to use a mobile communication due to restrictive resources of the mobile device.
In addition, mobile communication environments have been globalized, and roaming services have been introduced all over the world. Thus, in a conventional anti-virus system, system may not be effectively protected from virus generated for each respective country.